Talk:Diana/@comment-28337257-20160512162134/@comment-26128186-20160514082155
Her mana costs are high if u spam, so I tend to be conservative of my mana. I dun't usually play Diana mid, and I've always found more success in jungle. Runic Echoes also helps with mana problems, too. And, although yes, her pre 6 isn't really strong, as soon as she hits 6, it's a very major power spike, like with akali. Diana's strengths come in several forms: 1) She has something that I like to call "sustained burst". She's bursty and can chain her abilities together for additional burst, coupled with the fact that she has fairly low cd on her main damaging abilities, as well as ulti reset with moonlight. Thus, despite her seeming to have low-scalings, she's deceptively bursty. I personally find it good to get a lot of cdr on her too, like nashor's and lich bane, both of which also synergize with her very well and can contribute to her burst with their ap scalings on their passives. 2) She has good dps. A nashor's coupled with her passive can make for some devastating aoe dps, so she can fight back even without her abilities up (but they come up really fast anyways lol). Her passive damage even works on turrets, which can turn her into a good turret buster. 3) She's fairly tanky for an assassin-like champ. This is especially true due to the ap scaling on her shield. And I'm fairly certain her stats are also slightly tankier than most assassins. 4) Her ability to chase and lock down targets is very good, due to long range and low cd on her ulti, as well as ulti reset. 5) Since she can carry out sustained burst with her other abilities, she alredy has a lot of dmg as it is. Thus, her E is a good extra utility spell on her. Yes, it's on a long cd, but coupled with cdr, it can get relatively low (about 10 seconds, which is pretty good on an ability of that caliber). And remember why it has a long cd. Although you see it as weak, I see it as very strong. It's an Aoe hard-cc that also slows. Yes, the knock-in is short, but the fact that it knocks-in in the first place is very good, since it can interrupt channels and enemy action. Remember, time is a very valuable thing in league. Even short interrupts like her E can have a massive impact. Also, her slow isn't really all too small. Even at first rank, a 35% slow for 2 seconds is quite prominent. And finally, the fact that an assassin is getting an aoe hard cc that is also easy to land on multiple people (Fizz's ult is also an aoe hard cc, but most people run away from the shark before it comes up to bite, so the chances of getting a hit on people other than the attached person is low unless u chain it with hard-cc from yur teammates) is quite flabbergasting. Overall, Diana is, in my opinion, a very strong champ. I don't think she's extremely op, cuz all champs have a least some weaknesses, but I do think Diana is a little too strong, due to the versatility of her kit. But shhhhhhhh, don't mention any of it to Rito. I like Diana, cuz she's easy to play and she makes me feel like a pro (even when I suck dick). Try her in jungle if u haven't been doing so. Take 9-21-0 masteries and for runes, I've usually been doing full ap. It works like 99% of the time for me, but I can't say whether it's the absolute best. Good items to buy on Diana are Runic Echoes (the only ap jungle item, so u kinda need to have it), Nashor's, Lich Bane, Rabadon's, Lucidity Boots (unless u get another cdr item besides nashor's and lich bane, like abyssal or zhonya's), etc. I usually go for Runic Echoes, Nashor's, Lich Bane, and Rabadon's for sure. Other items all depend on enemy team comp.